love pain
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key sejauh ini memang hanya berstatus sahabat Onew, tapi mendengar bahwa Onew berpacaran dengan orang lain hatinya sakit. lebih dari itu Onew kini justru mengacuhkannya setelah tahu perasaan Key sebenarnya.


Title : Love Pain

Pairing : Onkey

Length : oneshoot

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, hurt

Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia dengan si dubu ayam, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

Notes : ini adalah true story yang saya alami sendiri, beberapa kalimat memang ditambahkan untuk membuatnya lebih menarik namun secara inti dan bagian ending cerita ini benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan saya jadi maaf kalau terlihat datar sekali dan maaf juga untuk ending yang mengecewakan karena begitulah memang ending dari cerita saya di kehidupan nyata.

Kisah itu diawali oleh kejadian yang sama sekali tidak romantis ataupun mengena namun dalam seumur hidupnya mungkin sang namja manis itu akan selalu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mengenal seseorang yang diam-diam selalu dikaguminya.

Seperti biasa, Key sekarang sedang chatting dengan teman-temannya, hobinya satu ini memang menjadi kebiasaan guna menghabiskan waktu malam menghindari tugas layaknya seorang mahasiswa seharusnya yakni belajar, salahkan saja fasilitas teknologi yang ditawarkan di dunia modern saat ini, membuat tak jarang manusia-manusia seperti Key banyak bertebaran.

_Hei Onew _

ketik Key di dalam chatnya saat melihat salah satu nama temannya muncul dalam daftar orang yang sedang online

_hehe, maaf ini siapa ya?_

Ketik orang yang dichat Key sebagai balasan jawaban, maklum belum berjalan berapa minggu Key menjadi mahasiswa baru, tak heran banyak antar mahasiswa belum seberapa kenal teman sekelasnya sendiri.

_Yah, ini Key teman sekelasmu, kita hanya berbeda satu nomor absen, masa' kau tidak ingat? Oke, besok ketika kita ujian aku akan menyapamu agar kau tahu_

Sebagai catatan ketika kelas Key ujian maka tempat duduk akan diurutkan berdasarkan absen.

_Ah, miane, nomor absen setelahku atau sebelumnya? Hihi… miane ingatanku tidak begitu bagus._

_Sebelummu, aku absen 100 kau 101 kan? _

_Ne_

_Ya sudahlah, besok saja aku akan mulai menyapamu, ingat-ingat namaku oke? supaya ketika menyapamu besok aku tidak seperti orang yang sok kenal, hehe_

_oke Key, aku tidak akan lupa. J_

####

Keesokan harinya seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Key, ia lebih dulu menyapa Onew saat mereka berada dalam kelas.

"Onew ah"

"kau pasti Key? Aku tidak lupa kan? Ternyata kau."

"apa maksudmu dengan ternyata kau huh? "

"ani, ternyata aku sudah mengenalmu hanya tidak tau namamu saja"

"yang namanya kenal pasti tahu namanya juga, kau ini."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut sampai dosen masuk ke dalam kelas, hari itu merupakan hari pertama mereka ujian maka bisa dilihat sekarang Onew dan Key duduk berdampingan.

"Key, lihat jawabanmu, soal-soal ini susah sekali."

"kau ini baru juga kenal sudah mau menyontek huh."

Jawaban ketus Key hanya ditanggapi senyuman tak berdosa dari Onew, namun tak urung Key memperlihatkan jawabannnya juga.

####

_Kau tidak belajar? besok kita masih ada ujian _ketik Key dalam chatnya

_Aku kan bisa mencontek padamu, kita kan bersebelahan _

_Tapi kau tau sendiri kan aku juga tidak belajar, haha…_

_Tenang saja Key, aku percaya padamu, kau jawab apa saja aku ikut_

_Seenaknya saja, kau tahu aku menghabiskan banyak pulsaku demi mencari jawaban-jawaban ujian itu di internet_

_Ah ne, apa kau mau aku membelikanmu pulsa ?_

_Ani, bukan begitu maksudku_

_Gwenchana Key, tunggu saja oke_

Onew tiba-tiba menghilang dari chatnya dan tidak lama kemudian Key mendengar suara HPnya berbunyi, sms bahwa pulsanya bertambah. _Dasar anak itu, benar-benar deh _batin Key menyadari bahwa pulsa itu pasti berasal dari Onew

####

"Key, minta minummu."

"besok-besok bawa sendiri dari rumah, minuman segitu kan sama sekali tidak berat."

"tapi kan ada kau yang bisa membawakannya untukku, lagipula kau juga bilang bahwa air segini tidak akan habis kalau kau minum sendiri"

"tapi kalau aku tidak masuk? Kau ini jangan hanya mengandalkanku saja."

"ayolah Key, kita masih punya kantin, kalau kau tidak masuk aku kan bisa membelinya disana."

Key menggerutu mendengar jawaban seenaknya dari Onew. Namun dalam hatinya sejujurnya ia senang ada seseorang yang mengandalkannya meski air minum sama sekali bukan masalah besar, tapi ia hanya menyukainya ketika Onew tampak membutuhkannya.

####

_Key …. _

_Ne? kau ini kenapa sms malam-malam?bukannya tidur_

_Kau ini cerewet sekali, ah matta aku akan memanggilmu umma mulai saat ini, itu cocok sekali denganmu _

_YAH, kau kan lebih tua dariku kenapa aku bisa jadi umma huh? _

_Kita kan hanya beda bulan lagipula aku termasuk muda untuk ukuranku tau, aku kan sudah pindah kuliah dua kali, harusnya aku sekarang menjadi seniormu tapi umurku masih seumuran denganmu_

_Tetap saja aku lebih muda_

_Tuh kan kau cerewet sekali, aku akan memanggilmu ahjumma saja_

_Kau memang minta dubunuh Onew_

_Hihihi…_

Sms itu terus berlanjut dengan perdebatan tidak penting antar kedunya hingga tengah malam.

####

Key melihat-lihat akun pribadi milik Onew, disana ada beberapa album foto antara Onew dengan seorang gadis, Key melihat judul abum itu, ia mengernyit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa foto itu adalah foto Onew dengan kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak melihat foto itu. Key merasa kalau ternyata sejauh ini ia masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang Onew padahal mereka sudah cukup dekat. _Gadis itu tidak jauh lebih cantik dariku _batin Key menghibur diri sendiri.

####

Untuk beberapa hari Onew tidak masuk kuliah, Key sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ia tidak tahu juga harus mencari tahu kemana. Tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa Onew punya teman sekelas saat SMA di kelas lain.

"Jonghyun, kau tau kemana Onew ?" Key menghampiri kelas Jonghyun menyakan kabar Onew, siapa tahu Jonghyun tahu sesuatu.

"dia tidak masuk lagi? "tanya Jonghyun balik

"ne"

"penyakitnya pasti kambuh lagi."

"apa maksudmu? Onew punya penyakit ?" tanya Key kahawatir

"ani, bukan begitu maksudku tapi Onew memang suka membolos Key, kau mungkin belum tahu kalau orang tua Onew sudah pisah rumah sejak lama dan itu membuat anak itu menjadi kurang terkendali, belum lagi ia sebenarnya ingin menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya tapi setelah mencoba beberapa tes ia selalu gagal makanya ia berpindah-pindah kampus hanya sebagai pengalihan untuk menunggu tahun depannnya lagi dan mengambil tes masuk kedokteran"

Key merasa bodoh, sebagai orang yang dekat dengan Onew ia bahkan tidak tahu sedikitpun masalah ini. Key memang bisa dibilang orang dekat Onew karena Onew tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun, ia hanya berteman sekedarnya saja dengan orang lain di luar Key. Tapi di luar itu, Key merasa ikut sakit hati membayangkan bagaimana Onew selama ini hidup, pasti sangat susah baginya sampai ia sering membolos kuliah. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan HPnya untuk memastikan keadaan Onew.

####

"Onew, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu yang pribadi padamu ?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi serius sekali Key, tentu saja kau bisa tanya apa saja padaku."

"apakah benar orang tuamu berpisah ?"

Untuk sekian lama Onew hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Key, ini membuat Key merasa tidak enak hati sudah bertanya hal seperti itu pada Onew.

"miane, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin kau berbagi denganku supaya itu tidak terasa berat buatmu."

"ne, orang tuaku memang sudah pisah rumah, aku dan adik laki-lakiku ikut ummaku sedangkan adik terkecilku ikut appaku, untuk noonaku dia lebih memilih untuk mengontrak rumah sendiri"

Semakin Onew membuka diri Key semakin tak paham bagaimana ia bisa menganggap ia dekat dengan Onew sementara banyak sekali hal yang ia tidak tahu, ini juga adalah pertama kalinya Key tau bahwa Onew memiliki noona dan dua orang nam-dongsaeng. Key melihat wajah sedih Onew saat bercerita tentang keluarganya, ia tidak menyangka hidup Onew begitu konpleks, Onew tampak sangat ceria di kesehariannya, mungkin itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi perasaan sebenarnya.

####

Keseokan hari dan hari-hari setelahnya Onew semakin jarang masuk kuliah, itu membuat Key semakin khawatir, ia juga sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Onew. Namun beberapa hari kemudian Onew datang saat kampus Key mengadakan seminar. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun Onew menyapa Key dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Key"

"kau niat kuliah atau tidak? Bagaimana kau bisa bermain-main dengan kuliahmu, apa kau memang tidak mau lulus? Sayang sekali orang tuamu membiayai sekolahmu hanya untuk dibuat main-main olehmu."

"kau ini kita baru bertemu kau sudah marah-marah lagipula kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku."

Onew meninggalkan Key yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya, sungguh Key tidak bermaksud apa-apa berkata seperti itu, ia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Onew dan tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya justru berakhir dengan menyakiti hati Onew.

Sesampai di rumah Key buru-buru mengsms Onew untuk minta maaf

_miane, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu ketika mengatakannya, aku memang tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tanpa tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu sebenarnya_

_gwenchana Key, maafkan aku juga, aku tadi emosi_

_benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Oke, kumohon masuklah kuliah besok, aku perlu benar-benar bicara denganmu_

_akan kuusahakan_

jawaban Onew sama sekali tidak memberikan kepuasaan buat Key, ia begitu gelisah sepanjang malam.

####

Onew menepati janjinya, meski ia tidak pernah masuk sebelumnya tapi hari itu ia benar-benar masuk untuk berbicara dengan Key. Key datang ke kampus tak lama setelah Onew datang, ia buru-buru menghampiri Onew dan menjelaskan semua maksud dari perkataannya, bahwa itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kekhawatirannya, Key juga berulang-ulang meninta maaf ke Onew. Onew tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Key untuk menenangkan namja itu, meyakinkannya bahwa ia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Teman-teman Key terlalu sibuk mengurusi tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen mereka untuk menyadari bahwa wajah Key memerah, ini adalah pertama kalinya skinship terjadi antara dirinya dengan Onew.

####

You fill my room completely with your scent

I want to know you

Now you make me unable to do anything

I hold back my tears

Hari-hari berikutnya Onew kembali seperti semula, ia terus membolos kuliahnya namun Key sudah tidak terlalu khawatir, ia tahu itu adalah keputusan mutlak Onew, lagipula Key tahu bahwa Onew mengincar bangku kedokteran jadi ia menang tidak benar-benar berniat kuliah di luar jurusan itu. Mengingat kenyataan itu Key jadi sedih, meski selama ini Onew juga jadi jarang terlihat tapi membayangkan Onew nanti benar-benar akan pindah benar-benar terasa berbeda..

Key terlalu larut dalam lamunannya tentang Onew ketika temannya menyeletuk di depannya

"apakah Onew benar-benar berpacaran dengan Luna? Mereka tidak terlihat serasi, kau tahu Onew punya postur tubuh sempurna, sedangkan Luna pendek dan kecil begitu"

"eh? Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah Onew sudah punya pacar? Kenapa ia jadi berpacaran dengan Luna?"

"kau tidak tahu? Padahal kau dekat dengannya, gossip sudah menyebar. Sudah lama Onew putus degan pacar dulunya."

Key memastikan berita yang ada dengan mengirim pesan pada Onew

_Kau sedang dekat dengan Luna?_

_Hehe…. Ne sudah beberapa minggu ini aku melakukan pendekatan dengannya_

Key merasa sakit hati, ia pikir Onew tidak benar-benar mempercayainya sebagai sahabat, kenapa semua berita penting tentang Onew ia tahu dari orang lain. Key kembali membalas sms nya.

_Bagaimana bisa kau bolos kuliah tapi masih sempat-sempatnya pendekatan dengan Luna teman sekelas kita?_

_Kau ingat saat aku datang seminar? Itu salah satu bentuk pendekatanku, setelah itu kami hanya sering keluar bersama_

Onew benar-benar tidak punya beban saat membalas sms itu, Key pikir namja itu pasti benar-benar sangat menyukai Luna sampai ia mau memutuskan pacar lamanya yang bertahan sejak SMA. Selama ini Key tidak pernah tahu terlalu jauh soal pacar Onew sebelumnya, Onew juga tidak pernah membahasnya jadi Key tidak terlalu ambil pusing tapi Luna adalah teman sekelas mereka, itu menjadi sangat sulit bagi dirinya. Tanpa sadar Key meneteskan airmata, ia tidak tahu itu lebih karena Onew tidak bercerita apa-apa padanya sebagai sahabat atau karena kenyataan Onew sekarang justru memilih teman sekelasnya yang ia tahu tidak lebih dekat dengan Onew dibanding dirinya.

_Wae Key? _Balas Onew lebih lanjut.

Key tidak ingin Onew tahu benar apa yang ia rasakan jadi ia hanya balik membalas apa adanya

_Kau putus dengan pacar lamamu?_

_Ne, kau kan yang mengusulkannya saat aku bilang bahwa seorang yeoja berkata jorok padaku dan aku tanya apa yang harusnya aku lakukan kau bilang aku harus tegas sebagai namja demi harga diriku jadi aku memutuskannya. _

Key tidak tahu harus merasa apa saat itu. Jujur ia senang karena Onew justru lebih memilih mendengarkan nasihatnya dan memutuskan pacar lamanya tapi ia juga menyesal karena akhirnya Onew justru memilih berpacaran dengan Luna.

Beberapa menit kemudian Onew kembali mengirim pesan

_Bagaimana menurutmu Luna? Dia cantik kan? Kenapa semua teman kita bilang bahwa kami berdua tidak cocok?_

Key memang sakit hati tapi ia tidak tega membuat Onew sedih, ia sudah cukup tahu bahwa Onew tidak begitu bahagia dengan kehidupannya di rumah maka mengorbankan perasaannya ia justru membalas

_Luna yeoja yang cantik, kau pantas dengannya, aku kenal dia saat kami berada di satu organisasi, dia yeoja yang menyenangkan, kalau orang lain banyak berkata bahwa kalian berdua tidak cocok mungkin karena mereka belum mengenal dekat Luna_

_Benarkah? Aku rasa juga begitu, gomawo Key, dukung aku ya_

Percakapan itu berhenti di sana, Key tidak sanggup membalas sms Onew dengan berpura-pura dia mendukung keduanya lagi, itu terlalu berat untuknya.

Setelah itu Onew justru semakin jauh darinya, Onew tak pernah mengirim pesan tengah malam hanya untuk menggodanya, memanggil ia dengan sebutan umma atau ahjumma lagi. Key pun sama sekali tidak sanggup mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu, ia takut salah bicara karena kini ia menyadari betul bahwa perasaannya telah berubah dari sahabat menjadi cinta.

####

I throw away a page filled with our memories

And I make a promise again that I'll erase you today

I can't do it, it's like a habit, I can't do it like I thought I could

I can't live, I can't live, my heart is filled with love pain

Since there are memories left in thoughtful places

I'm searching for you again, you, you, love pain

_Key, Onew bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa jujur padanya, ia belum tanya apa yang ia akan tanyakan tapi aku rasa ia sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukainya_

Key membaca pesan dari temannya Taemin, yah Taemin tahu soal perasaan Key karena namja itu yang dulu juga member tahu soal kedekatan Onew dan Luna serta namja cantik itu juga yang melihat Key meneteskan air mata saat tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya ternyata benar. Key sempat berpikir beberapa lama tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarakan Onew tahu perasaannya. Bagaimanapun Onew adalah sahabatnya dan tidak ada kebohongan antar sahabat, lagipula itu tidak akan merubah apapun, Onew sekarang sudah punya Luna.

_Ne, kau bisa memberitahunya _ketik Key sebagai balasan untuk Taemin

Key tidak tahu bahwa itu menjadi akhir dari hubungannya dengan Onew. Setelah Onew tahu, Onew benar-benar tampak menghindarinya. Key tahu dari Taemin bahwa Onew bilang ia bingung harus bersikap apa di depan Key, jadi segala kontak yang menghubungkan Onew dengan Key diputus begitu saja oleh Onew.

Jujur Key tahu bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi, meski ia memilih untuk jujur awalnya kini ia agak menyesal, bukan hanya Onew bersama dengan orang lain tapi juga hubungan persahabatan mereka yang terjalin dengan indah juga harus berakhir. Beberapa kali ia melihat Onew mengomen postingan teman mereka di akun pertemanan dan tiap kali Key ikut berkomentar Onew akan menghilang. Hubungan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan. Key meminta maaf berulang kali lewat pesan mengenai prasaannya meski seharusnya perasaan cinta sama sekali bukan suatu kesalahan.

Kalau saja cinta bisa memilih, Key tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendir dan merusak pertemanan mereka. Tapi cinta tumbuh tanpa di sadari pada orang dan waktu yang tak terduga, Key sama sekali tidak punya pilihan.

####

I can't even erase you, I can't even throw you away

I endure another day again, I'm trapped inside of you

My heart is just tired No, no, no

Why is a day without you so hard?

I can't live, I can't live, my heart is filled with love pain

My unspeakable, indispensable

Overflowing love pain

3 bulan kemudian

Key sedang disibukkan oleh pentas drama yang akan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Onew dari arah luar kelasnya. Untuk sesaat hatinya diliputi rasa gembira karena ada kemungkinan ia bisa melihat Onew lagi. Tapi harapan itu pupus. Ia melihat sendiri Onew menyapa semua teman sekelasnya yang juga sedang menyipakan pementasan drama kecuali dirinya. Key berulang kali mencuri pandang pada Onew. Key tahu betul Onew juga beberapa kali melirik dirinya, tapi seperti mereka adalah orang asing, Onew sama sekali tidak berniat menyapanya. Onew benar-benar berakting sangat bagus dan itu membuat luka di hati Key yang untuk beberapa saat lalu mulai sembuh mulai menganga lagi.

End ….


End file.
